till we meet again
by elemental9214
Summary: a bit of a hellsing crossover as well. The Gundam pilots friends have all retired leaving people who distrut them im charge of their daily and they finally have had enough. So Wufei calls a childhood friend for a favor. will start without DBZ


Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball anything, or Hellsing

05xOC 01x02 03x04 other pairings undecided as of yet.

'Till We Meet Again

**Prologue**

Chang Wufei sighed for what he believed to be the hundredth time that hour and it still managed to shock him. He, the former pilot of the Gundam Shenlong, last surviving member and head of the illustrious Chang clan of L5, Preventer agent Dragon was bored.

It's not like he didn't have any work to do, the towers of paper work stacked on his desk were proof to that, but it was the fact that he had been sitting at this desk and filing every other agents paper work for the past year. "_Has it really been that long?"_ he thought. "_Has it really been a year since this forced downward spiral began? Taking him from a top Preventer agent to errand boy!?" _Wufei took a deep breath in order to calm himself. He would not let that… that… man think he had gotten to him.

Flashback

A year and a half ago everything had been fine. Sally and he had made a surprisingly good team, and Une was a great a commander as even better than their information from OZ during the Eve wars said she was. Today was the anniversary of the day he joined the Preventers, so Sally was taking him to Chinese diner to celebrate.

They were nearing the end of their meal when Sally, who he had noticed had seemed to have something on her mind, leaned forward in her seat and said "Wufei, I have some good news and some bad news." I looked at her calmly and waited for her to continue. After staring at me for a few moments she continued, "The good news is I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, I am sure you and Mark will make wonderful parents." Mark was the name of Sally's husband of two years and a Doctor at the local Hospital. Sally met him two and a half years ago at a convention and they just clicked. _"Not that I mind Mark is good for her and he is an honorable man." _He thought. "Who is to be my temporary partner while you're on leave?" He asked.

"That's the bad news, it won't be temporary Wufei." She replied cautiously, looking at him as if she expected him to lash out suddenly. "Mark and I decide that I will resign from the Preventers and stay home with the baby and any other children we might have. I don't want my children to be worried that one day Mommy's not going to come home. You understand don't you Wufei?"

6 months later Une and Relena resigned their posts after finding they were also pregnant. This left Wufei with a new commander, Logos.

Logos believed that the Gundam pilots should have been locked up after the war and only let out when needed. He also believed that Gundam pilots should not be allowed any position of high standings. That includes Duo's head mechanic position, Quatre's co-presidency of WEI, Wufei and Heero's position of Preventer field agents and Trowa's circus performer's job. He quickly used his influence to make Duo's employers to strip him of his head mechanic rights, make WEI stock prices drop by spreading rumors throughout the public that caused Quatre to sale his presidency to one of his sisters, demote Wufei and Heero from field agents to errand boys and he tried with the last one the Ringmaster was too stubborn and lots of people want see a Gundam pilot as a clown. He then used his influence to blacklist them from any other job. Parliament was split down the middle when it came to the pilots now that Relena was gone so they offered no help. Leaving the pilots to deal with Logos's prejudice, in response they decided to try and wait it out and not to start their back up plan until all of them had been pushed as far as they could stand.

_End of flash back_

Wufei could handle be bored. He could handle being looked down on and underestimated by people he could incapacitate in seconds. He could handle being ordered around by them. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. But even Quatre was about ready to snap. _"If he hasn't already." _Wufei thought.

"Hey Chang the Commander said I should come to you for a foot message." Said a new recruit. With that Wufei snapped.

"Tell the 'Commander' to go to hell I quit." and with that last piece of advice Wufei stormed out.


End file.
